


Silent

by Illogicalthinking



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Logan Angst, Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Morally Grey Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illogicalthinking/pseuds/Illogicalthinking
Summary: He became what everybody wanted him to be:Silent.
Relationships: No realationships
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so of course it’s Logan angst.

Logan did not understand why he even tried anymore. Thomas and the other sides made it perfectly clear he wasn’t wanted at the table but he was needed and therefore they had no other choice but to let him stay, To them, Logan was nothing more than a tool, and what do you do with a tool when it breaks? You throw it out. 

  
That’s what the others are doing to Logan. Logan is gradually being thrown out of the discussion, from Janus benching him in the court room scenario to being skipped by Patton, it seems the other sides seem to no longer want to have him around. 

  
Otherwise why else would they ignore most of Logans points? They only listen to when the points work in their favor. However, if his points do not work in their favor, Logan is faced with blank expressions and glossed over eyes, a clear indication the others are tuning him out. Why else would they interrupt his excited rambles about space or psychology? It's always “not now Logan” or “nobody cares Logan”. Why else would they not invite him to their weekly family movie or game nights? Instead leaving him to crumble in his room knowing he is not apart of their tight trio.  
If he was actually a part of their famILY they would treat him like a member rather than an outcast.

  
After Logan came to the realization that he was not wanted, he reduced the amount of words he spoke, bit by bit until he became what everybody wanted him to be:  
Silent


End file.
